The Pink Lady
by MyBitterSweetRose
Summary: In order to find release, Amy sets out to discover it, but what happens when she meets a certain mysterious male with a poetic voice?
1. Black Madness

_**I've been inspired to write another story, but far better then Lost Cause. As in I worked endless hours on this and tried so hard to put as much detail as possible! Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy!**_

_**Song: Secret by The Pierces**_

• • •

The soft everlasting patter of raindrops kept her mind at sweet ease. Her glossy emerald gaze had been staring at the frosted glass of the window for quite some time now, drops of water racing down its icy surface in a never ending race to the bottom only for two more drops to race down after them. Her delicate little fingers clung to the rosy sheets of her bed, refusing to soften the deadly grip they had on the silky fabric. She had been waiting for hours, maybe minutes, but she could never tell when it was him. He had always kept her at a distance as he ran from her presence for the blue hero had more important things to do then to be shadowed by a pink blur. She was at a point where she felt like a shadow, simply there to remain ignored and unnoticed and she didn't want that, never wanted it. Her gaze had wandered to the digital clock that rest on her snowy white nightstand. Its glowing red numbers told her it was 11:47pm. It couldn't possibly be so late, but she knew better. Within a few moments she had released the silky sheets she grasped so tightly and stood amongst a hard wooden floor, its surface cold under he bare feet. She forced her feet forward to her closet, pulling out a simple grey jacket she had only worn once. Amongst the bright colors of her wardrobe such a dark color was shunned upon. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slid it onto herself, walking slowly back to her bed where ruby red boots adorned with a single white stripe lay at the foot of the bed. She pulled them onto her feet slowly, yawning as she did so. As she finished and set out to leave, she gave one last glance to the frosted glass. The raindrops had stopped chasing after one another, and the Pink had stopped chasing after the Blue, but more so a darker color.

The streets were coated in a thick layer of fog that seemed to suffocate her tiny lungs and cloak her line of sight. The chunky cement of the sidewalk under her feet was damp, puddles scattered in faulty dents in its surface. Her heeled boots clicked along the stone path quickly, seeking any means of escape. Behind her, messy waves of pink curls had followed behind her fast moving pace. She passed by closed stores and open nightclubs, each sign flashing and glowing in its own pattern to attract the eye. Nothing had caught her eye in fact. She ignored each sign, keeping her emerald gaze on the path before her. It was until the burning smell of nicotine and alcohol had caught her senses that she looked up. It was in beautiful cursive, pink and glowing just the right amount to catch her eye.

"The Pink Lady."

She wasn't sure if she whispered its name to herself or shouted it to the heavens for all to hear. Without a doubt she couldn't help herself but to rush across the damp street, her boots dashing through puddles to get a closer look. From behind the tinted glass of the doors, her glimmering emerald stare could see few people, mostly women, gathered at the bar. Exotic drinks were placed along the dark wooden surface as if a display of bright pink and orange splashed in a lime green and dotted in specks of yellow. What had caught her full attention though, was the small stage. Pink lights hung at its border to illuminate the dancers as they did their routine in perfect unison, once over hidden behind silky black curtains. It was the perfect release to her struggles and all she had to do was walk in. With a shaking hand and twitching fingers, she reached for the door when gloved fingertips grazed her own.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mumbled, averting her starstruck gaze to the ground.

Of anything she heard in the world, nothing had prepared her for what she heard next. The voice was beautifully deep and purely musical to anyone who was fortunate enough to hear. It spoke with kindness fit for a gentlemen, the composure was smooth as silk. Just alone this mysterious voice had melted into a small intoxicating release that coated her in a warm serenity.

"No need, please."

Her head turned, just keeping her sight away from his face. He was tall and dark, ebony fur coating his body. Amongst his arms and legs were crimson stripes. And his chest, it was covered in a patch of snowy fur that shined under the neon light of the sign, illuminating a soft pink glow along his built figure. Her childish gaze traveled back to his hand, which patiently held the door open for her. As much as she wished to enter, she was tempted to continue to stare at the beautiful stranger with the poetic voice. Much to her own displeasure, her body threw itself inside, muttering a small "thank you" as she brushed past him. She scrambled to the bar to keep a distance from him, taking a small menu with assorted drinks labeled to keep her mind from him. The bartender that watched her rush in raised a brow when the pink girl quickly sat down with a menu, but smiled nonetheless.

"Anything catch your eye honey?"

The Pink looked up, greeted by a warm smile of a white cat with smooth tan skin who seemed far too beautiful to work as a simple bartender. With a nod she smiled also, handing the menu to the still smiling feline whose soft tail curled perfectly as she moved.

"Do you have 'a guy stood me up' drink?" she asked, smile fading and eyes lowering to the bar's flawless surface.

The ivory cat smirked and walked away, preparing her drink that would hopefully give her a pleasant buzz. As she waited the Pink tapped her fingers on the bar, slightly turning in the plush red cushion of her stool to glance at the stage. From what she witnessed behind glass, this was different. Only one woman occupied the stage, a white as snow bat that was grasping hold of every mans attention with her busty chest and curvy figure. She began sitting on the edge of the stage, a glittering black dress clinging to her in all the right places and glittering blue eyelids shining under the pink lights. A mic was pressed to her pink lips, her hypnotic voice singing in a soft tune.

_ Gotta secret, can you keep it?_

Swear this one you'll save.

Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave.

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I say._**  
**_

Each word that escaped her velvety voice was enough to catch the attention of anyone surrounding her or merely passing by as the Pink witnessed few men stumble in just to catch a glimpse. To say the least, she was slightly jealous of how much attention the curvy bat had gotten although she wasn't surprised, she seemed to acknowledge what men wanted, but had enough respect for herself to tease them with it. With a small huff she turned back around in her plush little stool, face to face with the white feline, a smooth drink in her hand. From the bottom of the curvy glass, a dark mass was escalating up the sides in stripes up to the cloudy white upper half of the drink. She didn't dare take it from the cat's hold.

"What's that?" she asked, head tilting and mouth hanging open.

The feline gleamed as she set down on a pink coaster, The Pink Lady written in white letters on the rim. Before she spoke she looked over to the singing bat who now stood amongst the stage, her body moving in perfect rhythm with the song she sang so perfectly.

_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I say._

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Why do you smile, like you've been told a secret?

Now you're telling lies, cause you have sworn to keep it.

"This is called Black Madness," she said smoothly, pushing the exotic drink closer with a perfectly manicured finger.

The Pink eyes it suspiciously before wrapping her fingers around the glass, bringing the cold beverage to her lips to take a small sip. The taste was of madness itself hence the name Black Madness. It began as a soft tingle of euphoria followed with a bittersweet taste of sticky licorice. All at once the flavor had bubbled amongst her taste buds, leaving a sweet strawberry aftertaste on her glossy lips. The ivory bartender smiled and walked away, leaving her to her newfound pleasure, a sweet drink that gave her just the buzz she was after.

_ But no one keeps a secret, no one keeps a secret._

Why when we do our darkest deed do we tell?

They burn in our brains, become a living hell.

Cause everybody tells, everybody tells.  


She had reached the last drop of her Black Madness, savoring its final sugary assault on her pink tongue, tinted black in the remains of her orgasmic drink. Goosebumps had risen on her arms despite being covered by her jacket and her cheeks were flushed into a deep crimson. Her vision blurred as she turned once more in her stool just to hear the final words of the soft song that rang throughout The Pink Lady, her vision fading into darkness, and finally finding her release.

_Yes two can keep a secret, if one of us is..._

_**Dead.**_


	2. Morning After

_**Song: Three Wishes by The Pierces**_

• • •

Beneath her eyelids, soft swirls moved in unexplainable patterns and exotic motions. Her eyes refused to open at her desperate pleas to discover where she was and to remove the turmoil from her eyelids. Her head began to feel hollow, soft echoes rang in her ears like someone was reaching out to her yet she was just inches away and just close enough to touch. Finally submitting to her pleas, her eyes fluttered open to blurred vision. She leaned forward to wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, but all she felt against her face was the cold skin of her bare arm. In a panic she properly rubbed her eyes with her shaking hands and examined her surroundings. Draped across her body was a deep purple blanket of pure silk, golden braids decorating its borders. She was placed on a black velvety loveseat that seemed to hug her body in its plush cushions. The Pink looked up to see walls painted in a deep red that almost gave the room a romantic, safe feel. With a sigh of relief she plopped back down into the soft cushions of the loveseat.

"I take it that you're comfortable?"

Snapping forward the Pink squeaked, eyes darting everywhere and anywhere until they reached the chipped paint of the doorway. There stood the same ivory goddess from last night, a small purple nightgown now hugged her figure, ending mid-thigh. Up close the bat looked more of a beautiful woman than that of the exotic creature she was on stage. It intrigued the Pink and she wasn't so much a pinch jealous of her anymore, in fact she respected her. Maybe not her choice of clothing, but still...

"I...thank you," she said softly, pushing the purple blanket aside and standing to her feet in a wobbling manner.

The bat smiled. "It's nothing to worry about," she said with a wink, sauntering over to hold out a delicate hand. "I'm Rouge by the way."

The Pink took her hand and shook it lightly, a soft smile on her face. "I'm Amy Rose."

"Well Amy Rose you certainly caused a scene last night! You passed out right at the bar, some dark fella carried you up here," Rouge said enthusiastically, taking hold of both Amy's hands to tell her tale.

Amy's ear twitched however. Dark fella? Could there be a possibility the male she met last night came to her...drunken rescue? Her eyes widened and she looked to Rouge, whose topaz gaze was glistening. For a woman so deep on stage she surely is a hyper gal when it comes to drunken tales huh? No wonder her head felt hollow and her ears achingly rang. She had a hangover or rather in the middle of one. And only after one drink? What was in that Black Madness? Amy refocused her blurred stare on snowy woman before her.

"What's in that Black Madness drink?" she questioned, pulling her hands away from the bat to fold them over her chest, lips in a perfect pout.

Topaz eyes sparked with mirth."Oh Leah didn't tell you? That sneaky little kitten! Drinking something like that is like drinking two bottles of vodka on a hot day!" she squealed, a smile playing from cheek to cheek on her pink lips to showcase all of her perfectly white teeth. "Isn't it fascinating?"

At the bats words, she froze completely. Her body went stiff and skin numb. She brought her twitching fingers to her head to run them though her knotted pink mess of hair. Teeth chewed at her lip, hard enough to puncture the soft glossy flesh. Two full bottles of vodka? Surely she had gone completely mad! Stress flooded into her mind at extreme paces, traveling into the pit of her stomach to gather and strike away at her insides. With wide eyes, the Pink rushed away from the White and into the bathroom where she released her inner fluids.

Once Rouge spoke of the exotic drink, she noticed the girl stiffen. She didn't know whether the drink was finally taking its toll or that she was just surprised. With hands on her hips, she watched as her guest ran shaking fingertips through messy hair only to rush past and into the bathroom. With a hand upon her tanned muzzle, the ivory goddess walked over, hips swaying with each perfect step. The Pink's head was half in the toilet, cheeks flushed and sweaty with few stands of hair sticking to her face. She felt sorry for the little pink hedgehog hung over the edge of the shining seat. Her once glittering topaz stare had softened.

"Who...was...t-the dark..." The Pink swallowed hard, her eyes glazed and bloodshot. "Fella?"

Rouge dropped her hand from her face to brush away the pink stands of hair from her guests face, kneeling on the tile floor of the bathroom as she did so. "He was tall, ebony fur and a patch of white splashed on his chest. His voice was of silk. I'd say he was a god, but they don't exist," she answered softly, humming the sweet tune of the song she sang last night.

Amy smiled. "Did he say anything to you?" she asked, propping her elbow on the seat to face the glowing storyteller.

"Let's just say, you never hit the ground hun."

The smile on the Pink's face had faltered. Never hit the ground? Well she didn't feel any pain anywhere. No bruises. No cuts. All the while he had buried himself in her thoughts and she had never even seen his face. It must be as beautiful as the voice that cane from its depths. Ebony fur and a soft white splashed chest. The color Blue had forever faded to the back of her mind as the new madness seeped in to take over. She sighed in sweet bliss despite her hangover, rising to her feet with the bat in tow to flush down the contents of the toilet. Her cheeks flushed deeper, emerald eyes glazing over even more.

"I want to know who he is."

The White smirked at this. "He'll be back sweetheart, he comes here on a daily basis to have his regular beverage and watch some of my girls," she stated matter-of-factly, her hands on the Pink's shoulders.

"Is there a possible way I could meet him?" she asked, looking down to hide her small blushing cheeks.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to sing would ya?"

~

What had she gotten herself into? She stood behind the silky black curtain she once admired behind tinted glass only to cower behind it now, all eyes searching for her. Rouge had lended her a flowing red dress, a sweetheart neckline hugging her chest, her pink curls in an exotic bun with few curly strands framing her face and touching her blushing shoulders. Amy took a deep breathe, a hand touching her shoulder for comfort and god knew she needed it.

"You're going to do great," Rouge cooed, a soft smile on her face.

The Pink nodded, taking a step forward in her open toe ruby heels. With each loud click more and more people scattered about the room stared at her soft silhouette as she descended to the darkness of the stage, a single pink light illuminating her. Her hands were shaking as she took hold of the standing mic, her eyes searching the crowd nervously. The song began with soft strings of a guitar being tugged at in an attention grabbing manner, followed by other instruments and the smooth hum of her sweet voice, her lips vibrating.

_ We'd be so less fragile, if we're made from metal._

And out hearts from iron, and our minds from steel.

And if we built an army, full of tender bodies.

Could we love each other?

The melody she sang had grasped the attention of anyone near, man or woman; they all stared in awe as did he. He was sitting at the bar, speaking few words only to order his drink when he heard the soft clicks of her heels. She was nervous, he could tell, but the way she carried herself was musical beauty. Never did his fingers touch his glass as he watched her in awe as the others. Under the single pink light, she was glowing like an angel in his crimson stare. There were no words that could describe her soft movements and furrowed brows. Her body language matched the song in perfect rhythm, her hips swaying smoothly and lips full and glossy. He was hypnotized by her voice, so sweet and lush and he could barely recognize her from when she fell into his arms the night before, her body limp in his hold. Much to his displeasure his body turned to bartender, the same white feline that served his newfound distraction from his drink.

"Leah, what's her name?" he asked desperately as if he needed to know anything and everything about her.

The cat turned and glanced onto the stage and smiled. "She came last night; Rouge says she's the new icon for The Pink Lady. I think her name is Amy, sweet girl."

"Amy."

_ You only want..._

Three wishes.

You want never bitter and all delicious.

And then one you're saving for a rainy day.

If your lover ever takes her love away.

No one noticed, but small beads of sweat dripping down her forehead as she continued the slow pace beat and trained movements. Her hard stare was focused on something moving about the bar, turning away and back to her again. It was him! From the darkness she could see eyes of deep crimson that stared at her in an emotionless gaze. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or maybe angry, his face was hidden from her. With each passing second her body shook more and more until she finally lost herself in the song she sang so passionately to the small crowd who remained silent save for a whisper or two. Her palms were sweaty, coating the mic in a thin layer of the condensation. The Pink continued to stare at the mysterious stranger she had come to think of constantly throughout the day yet when she finally had him in her line the sight she panicked.

_You want never bitter and all delicious._

_And a clean conscience and all its bliss's._

_You want a true lover with a thousand kisses._

_You want soft and gentle, and never vicious. _

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day._

_If your lover ever takes her love away._

The final words had left her lips and he was all by enthralled by her performance, standing from the plush scarlet cushion of his stool to applaud. All around others stood also to clap and whistle, the melody dying down as she escaped the stage to be wrapped into the arms of an ivory bat. He turned to his drink, untouched and ice melting. His fingers played along the rim of the glass, the smooth pink liquid moving slowly.

"Pink Lady."


	3. Tickled Pink

• • •

He was restless, tossing and turning in delicate satin red sheets. The beautiful Pink had invaded every fiber of his very being. Her eyes were emerald gems, glistening in the pink light of the stage and against the soft pink fur of her petite body. His body would force itself to watch her every week that she performed, lips pursing perfectly with each syllable leaving them in soft spoken words that could drive any man or creature mad. Just his wandering mind alone made his body sweat with anticipation to see her again. Pulling the sheets from his body, he stood and walked over to the window, The Pink Lady just in his crimson gaze. He pressed his hand to the icy surface of the glass only to turn away and head to the ruby door of his apartment with slight haste. Sweet and delicate Amy, the reason behind his aching obsession and growing insanity.

Shadow's body stiffened at the transparent door of the bar. Through the darkened glass his ruby gaze caught sight of the pink hedgehog, speaking with the white feline he spoke few words to. The Pink was drinking a smokey concoction she seemed all but fascinated with. Her lips would go to touch the glass when she would pull away to speak again. It maddened him how little the girl seemed to do to have him enthralled by her. His daring stare went to her body; a black dress clung to her body in a perfect manner, a simple red belt around her mid-section. When her pink legs went to cross over each other, the dress just slightly ran further up her thigh. By now he grasped the doorknob with incredible strength. If he hadn't torn his eyes from her he would have ripped the door off its hinges. With a shaky sigh, he opened the door to examine any open seats. Both to his pleasure and disappointment, the only seats available were one being away from the Pink or close to her. Shadow forced his feet to walk past the first open seat to the other open stool where the Pink was perched next to, her gaze focused on the ivory feline.

"Shadow."

Amy raised a brow at Leah, her elbows on the bar and smile wide. The Pink had simply ordered her regular, the infamous Black Madness she had come to conquer the past few weeks when she struck up a conversation with the feline. Much to Rouge's displeasure, the snowy kitten would add an "extra kick" to her drink that gave her a light buzz with each sip. It was rather pleasant to have someone to talk to when Rouge was on stage herself or just out about the city, as she was tonight. She smiled lightly, the last contents of her exotic concoction dripping away into her mouth. Her dazed stare went to the cat.

"So that's his name?" she asked softly, running her finger along the rim of her now empty glass. His name was certainly mysterious and personified him perfectly. With a sigh she glanced over to the weathered clock, barely hanging on the wall. 12:56am.

Leah huffed, arms folding her chest. "You know, Amy, you two should actually mee-"

Just as the beginning the cat's final word went to leave her glossy lips, the opening of the door could be heard throughout the half empty bar, the only seats available being next to and as far away from the Pink as possible. Both girls' eyes went to the door, where a dark, red streaked silhouette stood. Amy's body went paralyzed as he walked closer, passing by the further seat away to seemingly take the plush untouched seat beside her. A pure black as a raven collared shirt hugged his muscular torso, the buttons against his neck unbuttoned to reveal a small amount of his white as a dove chest fur. His rocket shoes clicked slightly with each step closer, covered slightly by his baggy and ripped jeans. Amy turned toward the blushing ivory feline who also turned to her, a toothy grin adorned on her tan muzzle.

"Good luck Pinky!" she squeaked, rushing away to attend another customer, glancing over to give an obvious wink. The Pink's cheeks flushed, her hand rushing to cover her face. Surely that damn kitten would be the death of her! She focused herself on drops of water slipping down her empty glass. By the looks of it she could use another...maybe three.

"Is this seat taken?"

And there it was. The deep voice behind all her troubles and the same voice that belonged to the hero who saved her from falling piss drunk at the bar. How romantic. Forcing down a gulp, she turned to face him, ears twitching and cheeks rosy. Emerald gems met ruby depths and she couldn't help but stare. Being so close to him allowed her to notice the golden flecks in his eyes, his sun kissed muzzle, and handsome face. If she weren't grasping on the bar edge surely she would fall from her stool.

"No, you can sit there," she said, voice slightly cracking.

The ebony male smiled slightly, even if it were the tiniest of smiles he managed to make it a glorious sight to see. His body moved smoothly as he sat down without so much of a sound. The Pink could hear the snowy feline's snickers from across the bar, almost tempting her to toss her empty glass at the cat however she signaled her over with the flick of her wrist for another instead. She was certainly going to need it. To her surprise the cat sauntered over with a Black Madness in one hand and a thick pink drink in the other. Without a word she placed the drinks down on the pink coasters in front of the duo and taking away the Pink's empty glass with a sly smile. Amy glanced over to the pink drink in front of the ebony hedgehog. It was much like hers although thick white streaks sneaked up into the pink liquid to perform swirls and patterns of all sizes. The thick liquid was hypnotizing, and it made her wonder what it was like to taste something so innocent to the eye.

"Tickled Pink."

Amy looked up to crimson eyes boring into her. He must've noticed her childish stare upon his drink, which hadn't even touched his lips yet as where her drink was already half empty. Butterflies...or rather a flock of birds flew about her empty stomach, her throat dry and face hot.

"Huh?" was all that would leave her clenched lungs.

The dark male chuckled lightly. "My drink, it's called Tickled Pink. You seemed quite interested by your stare," he said smoothly, lifting the pink drink to his lips to take a small sip. "And what about yours?"

The Pink gave him a questioning look. "About wha- Oh! I-Its called B-Black Madness," she stuttered, a nervous smile curving at her lips.

Her eyes went up to a now coughing feline, who stood across from her with a glass in one hand and a wash cloth in the other with her back to her, but her head slightly turned. The felines hazel eyes shot daggers at her. 'Nice one,' she mouthed with furrowed brows. Quietly the Pink snorted and stuck her tongue out at the feline who mimicked her only to be cut short by a pleasant deep voice.

"I apologize, we haven't been properly introduced, I am Shadow," he said, turning toward her with his hand outstretched toward her just to see her stick her tongue back in with a wide grin from cheek to cheek. He smirked at her amusing behavior, but said nothing.

"I-I'm Amy…Amy Rose," she mumbled, taking his hand to shake it softly. His grip was strong yet on her delicate hand was soft and sweet, almost as if he was trying to be as gentle as he could. Her wide grin softened into a small smile, but when she looked up at Shadow, a certain ivory bat could be seen in the distance behind him, hips sway and topaz eyes searching the bar like a lioness looking for prey.

Shadow followed her gaze to the bat, but kept his attention on the Pink who still held his hand tightly. "I see our introduction is cut short," he stated softly.

The Pink frowned. "I suppose it is. It was nice meeting you, Shadow."

But before she could take her hand away, the ebony male pulled it to his lips to kiss it lightly, his lips warm and soft against the back of her hand. "Until we meet again, Amy."

No words could leave her lips as he released her hands to walk past, greeting the curvy bat with a small wave as he left the bar, his drink barely touched. She continued to stare at the smooth Tickled Pink until her emerald gems caught sight of the coaster. Unlike the coaster under her own drink, something was scribbled on his in black ink. The Pink lifted his glass, a wet ring left on the coaster, but the scribbled words could still be read.

_**I can see why you're the icon, Pink. ~S**_

* * *

**A/N **_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say I really appreciate the reviews and for those of you who are reading Lost Cause, I am going to put up the next chapter as soon as I can.**_

_**~MyBitterSweetRose**_


End file.
